Cuisine épicée
by Daphnis23
Summary: OS - Une petite douceur toute gentille.


**Bonjour,**

**Je suis de retour avec un petit OS écrit cet après-midi dans un élan d'inspiration.**

**Ca ne me semble pas excessif et je ne suis pas encore suffisement à l'aise avec les descritpions que pour entrer plus en détail dans un moment intime. Ceci étant, je fais de mon mieux pour que ça reste... plaisant.**

**Je remercie une fois encore ma Béta Indocile pour ses remarques et ses corrections.**

**Comme d'habitude, je ne vais pas réclamer, vous n'êtes pas du tout obligés MAIS, je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis donc n'hésitez pas à review.**

**Merci :)**

* * *

Hermione s'affairait dans la petite cuisine. Elle adorait cette pièce. C'était l'une des premières qu'elle avait réaménagée lorsqu'elle s'était installée chez son époux. Elle avait commencé par faire d'énormes trous dans les murs pour laisser rentrer la lumière dans ce lieu beaucoup trop sombre à son goût. Cela lui avait permis de mieux se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le mobilier. Elle avait ensuite transformé les vieux placards en magnifiques meubles de bois verni et ne se lassait toujours pas de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait encore après tout ce temps.

Elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu sauver les quelques rares appareils ménagers moldus qui traînaient là, abandonnés à la rouille et à la poussière aussi avait-elle exigé de son cher et tendre (car oui elle avait découvert qu'il pouvait être tendre) qu'ils soient remplacés. Hermione rigola doucement en se remémorant la tête de son époux lorsqu'elle l'avait trainé dans le Londres Moldu afin de faire les boutiques.

Elle savait pertinemment bien qu'il n'apprécierait pas la balade, mais elle savait également que, chaque fois qu'elle l'obligeait à faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, il se vengeait en lui faisant subir la plus douce des tortures. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à son mari, à sa voix grave et suave, à ses lèvres douces, à ses doigts fins et délicats. Elle les senti parcourir sa peau, caressant ses épaules et ses bras avant de s'égarer plus au sud et de remonter le long de ses cuisses, soulevant sa jupe au passage. Lorsqu'elle senti un petit courant d'air venir caresser ses fesses, elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se retourner, mais elle senti immédiatement un corps venir se coller contre son dos, la coinçant contre le plan de travail. Elle ne put manquer l'excitation plus qu'évidente de son partenaire et cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'humidité, déjà bien présente entre ses cuisses.

Lorsqu'il commença à lécher et mordiller son cou, elle ne put retenir un frisson de désir. Instinctivement, elle se mit à onduler du bassin, frottant ses fesses contre l'impressionnante érection. Elle entendit l'homme haleter et profita de ce moment de "faiblesse" pour donner un coup de bassin plus fort que les autres, le faisant reculer sous la surprise. Elle se retourna alors et ne laissa pas le temps à son époux de réagir. Elle se jeta à son cou et se mit à l'embrasser avec passion, le faisant reculer de nouveau sous l'assaut jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte une chaise et de retrouve assis. Ne perdant pas une seconde, Hermione s'installa sur ses genoux et se mit à se mouvoir de plus belle, se frottant de toutes ses forces contre la bosse proéminente que cachait, bien mal, un pantalon noir.

Merlin qu'il aimait quand elle laissait ressortir son côté sauvage. Les journaux ne cessaient de vanter son esprit et son intelligence et lui-même avait été le premier à reconnaître son côté "Miss je-sais-tout". Il avait suffisamment utilisé ce surnom comme une insulte pendant les sept ans où elle avait été son élève. Elle parvenait encore à l'agacer parfois lorsqu'ils se lançaient dans des discussions sur les sujets les plus divers. Chacun tentait de faire valoir ses arguments et ils se laissaient trop souvent emportés par leur passion. Ces nuits-là étaient généralement torrides. Ils laissaient la douceur à la porte et faisaient l'amour presque bestialement.

Cependant, elle était loin d'être l'écolière accrochée à ses livres qui avait arpenté les couloirs de Poudlard. Depuis plusieurs années, elle avait laissé la place à une jeune femme forte, passionnée et déterminée. Une véritable lionne prête à tout pour défendre ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Il n'avait jamais pensé à elle de cette façon lorsqu'il était encore son professeur. Il ne voyait alors que l'insupportable gamine au bras perpétuellement levé, persuadé qu'elle et ses amis avaient décidé de faire de sa vie un cauchemar (pas que la vie d'espion qu'il menait alors eut été une partie de plaisir). Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait commencé à l'intriguer, sinon à le surprendre, lors du périple du Trio pendant leur septième année. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'elle puisse être si forte et si courageuse.

Lorsqu'il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir Malfoy, comment elle avait résisté à la torture de Bellatrix, comment elle avait persisté à mentir à cette véritable folle malgré la lame qui lui tailladait la peau, comment, loin de s'effondrer, elle s'était relevée et avait mis de côté sa souffrance pour mettre au point le plan le plus cinglé qu'il soit afin de pénétrer dans Gringots. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à éprouver du respect pour la jeune fille. Mais il avait véritablement ouvert les yeux, lorsque, le jour de son procès, elle était venue crier haut et fort à quel point il était bon. Lui, bon. Merlin. Si l'instant n'avait pas été si dramatique il aurait ri à gorge déployée. Mais il s'était tu et s'était contenté de l'observer, de l'écouter. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un homme bon et pourtant, en voyant le feu qui brillait dans les yeux de la Gryffondor et la conviction qu'elle mettait dans son discours, il osa croire, rien qu'un instant, que son âme n'était pas damnée et qu'il avait une chance de vivre en homme libre.

Quand le Magenmagot l'avait relâché, le remerciant, au nom de la communauté sorcière, de tous ses sacrifices et lui jurant une reconnaissance éternelle, il s'était contenté de tourner les talons, sans même un mot pour qui que ce soit et surtout pas pour la brunette. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de nuits passées à revivre encore et encore son procès. Il revoyait la jeune sorcière encore et encore. Il entendait ses mots résonner dans sa tête « c'est un homme bon qui a fait de mauvais choix, mais qui a donné sa vie pour réparer ses erreurs et protéger le monde sorcier ». Jamais personne n'avait pris son parti. Personne ne s'était jamais battu pour lui. Pas même Dumbledore. Et pendant un temps, il avait eu l'espoir qu'il pouvait compter pour quelqu'un. Mais plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés et personne n'avait pris la peine de le contacter et il avait haït la jeune fille pour cela. Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il espérait qu'ELLE le contacte et il l'avait haït de plus belle.

Puis il avait reçu une invitation à une cérémonie pendant laquelle il devait recevoir un Ordre de Merlin Première classe. Quelle belle connerie. Un ex-Mangemort qui reçoit une récompense. Malgré tout, il y était allé et c'est là que tout avait empiré. Il l'avait vue, dans une magnifique robe bleu nuit, fluide et brillante. Elle semblait faite uniquement pour elle tellement la robe mettait en valeur chacune de ses courbes. Jamais il n'avait bandé aussi vite à la vue d'une femme (car il était indéniable qu'elle était devenue une véritable femme). Il avait passé la soirée à l'éviter, osant à peine la regarder de peur de devoir repasser 10 min à imaginer Rusard nu pour calmer son érection.

Après cette soirée, les nuits furent une véritable torture. Il ne rêvait que d'elle encore et encore, avec ou sans robe, sous ou sur lui, criant son nom avec autant de conviction qu'elle en avait eu devant le Magenmagot, le feu de la passion brulant dans ses yeux noisettes. Et chaque matin il bandait comme un âne. Après plusieurs mois, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait mal au poignet, il en avait assez de nettoyer ses draps ainsi que la douche, même les putes de luxe (moldues bien sûr. Inutile d'attirer l'attention des médias et de Rita Skeeter) ne savaient plus comment le satisfaire. Il pensait à elle sans cesse et cela le rendait fou.

Jusqu'au jour où la demoiselle de ses pensées se présenta d'elle-même à sa porte. Il apprit qu'elle souhaitait devenir une maitresse de potions et demanda à devenir son apprentie. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques minutes pour qu'il accepte, persuadé que la voir la journée lui permettrait peut-être de moins penser à elle la nuit. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin de la vérité. C'était devenu pire et intelligente comme elle l'était, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à la jeune fille pour se rendre compte du problème. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas su dissimuler aussi bien que d'habitude son érection et quand il avait vu ses yeux fixer la bosse qui apparaissait sous sa robe, il avait craint qu'elle prenne ses jambes à son cou. A la place, il s'était retrouvé, en quelques secondes, plaqué contre son bureau. Hermione tentait désespérément de venir à bout des nombreux boutons qui ornaient sa chemise et il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il lui avait agrippé les fesses et était allé s'asseoir dans le fauteuil où il s'était retrouvé dans la même position que maintenant.

Elle le vit se perdre dans ses pensées quelques minutes et loin de s'en formaliser, Hermione en profita pour déboutonner la chemise de son époux. Elle laissa ensuite sa langue se promener sur son torse imberbe. Merlin qu'elle aimait son torse ferme et couvert de cicatrices. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de lécher chacune d'entre-elles. Elles étaient le témoignage de son passé, de son sacrifice, de sa force, de son courage. Et elles le rendaient si viril. Elle se sentait excitée rien qu'en laissant glisser ses doigts dessus. Elle se recula légèrement sur les genoux de son mari et remarqua que le pantalon noir affichait à présent de longues trainées blanches au niveau de l'entre-jambes, témoignage, s'il en fallait un, de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle laissa ses mains descendre le long du torse de son homme et caressa les quelques poils qui partaient de sous le nombril pour aller se perdre bien plus au sud. Hermione sentit soudain une puissante montée de désir. Elle se jeta sur la boucle de ceinture qu'elle défit en un éclair avant de se jeter sur les boutons du pantalon « Pourquoi faut-il que tous tes vêtements aient des boutons » grogna t'elle tout bas. Une fois qu'elle l'eut déboutonné, elle ne perdit pas de temps et libéra le sexe de son mari avant de s'empaler violement dessus, laissant s'échapper un cri de plaisir.

Severus eut à peine le temps de sentir l'air frais de la cuisine caresser sa verge qu'il se retrouva enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le fourreau brûlant de son épouse. « Bordel Hermione » ne put il s'empêcher de dire. A son tour, il ressentit un désir violent et ni une ni deux, il empoigna les fesses de sa femme et se mit à la pilonner de toutes ses forces. Insatisfait par la position et bien décidé à prendre les rennes, il se releva pour la poser, sans délicatesse aucune, sur la table de la cuisine. D'une main il serra légèrement la gorge de son épouse, l'incitant à se coucher sur la table, avant de venir agripper ses hanches. Il se mit alors à la pénétrer de plus en plus vite, la faisant crier de plaisir. La table bougeait à chaque coup de rein, leurs corps se heurtaient avec délice et chacun d'entre eux grognait, sentant venir l'apogée de leur amour. Soudain, presque simultanément, ils hurlèrent le prénom de l'autre et Severus donna quelques coups de rein supplémentaires avant de s'écrouler sur sa femme dans un « Je t'aime »

* * *

**Je reconnais que, après relecture quelques heures plus tard, la fin est un peu.. Mielleuse. **

**J'espère que personne ne m'en voudra et que j'ai rendu personne malade avec les changements de point de vue lol**


End file.
